Del porque, de sus animales
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: Cuatro casas, cuatros fundadores, y cuatro personalidades distintas. ¿Te has preguntado, como escogieron lo que los representaría? Aquí esta la respuesta.
1. Leones

**Del porque, de sus animales por Angie Friki Balck**

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

><p><em>Cuatros personas se encontraban sentadas en una gran habitación, cada una veía a las otras tres; dos hombres, y dos mujeres. Uno de los hombres era alto, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes y distantes, su nombre: Godric Gryffindor; el otro tenía el cabello de color negro ceniza y ojos grises, además de una mirada despectiva hacia los otros, su nombre: Salazar Slytherin; una de las mujeres era de estatura mediana, con el cabello de color pelirrojo, de ojos azules, con mirada dulce y apacible, su nombre: Helga Hufflepuff; y la última, una mujer alta de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros con una mirada fría, pero sin llegar a la que tenía el segundo de los hombres, su nombre: Rowena Ravenclaw.<em>

_— ¿Y bien? —preguntó el de ojos verdes, Godric— ¿Alguno tiene alguna sugerencia?_

_—Mi opinión es que, deberíamos elegir los nombres —sugirió con un aire de superioridad, la de ojos oscuros, Rowena._

_—Oh sí, no esta tan mal. Parece que al fin tu cerebro funciona Rowena —se burló arrogante, el de ojos grises, Salazar._

_Rowena lo fulmino con la mirada, pero sin decir nada, Salazar la miro entre divertido y expectante, a ver si hacia algo más. Los otros dos intercambiaron miradas confundidas por la guerra en silencio que tenían esos dos._

_—Bueno, bueno. Apoyo la idea de Rowena —hablo la de ojos azules, Helga —Pero, ¿Qué les parecería si también nos representaran algo más? Como ¿Animales y colores tal vez o los elementos de la tierra? —inquirió con timidez._

_—Me parece una buena idea —secundo Godric—, nos reuniremos aquí en una semana._

_Se levantó de su silla dando por terminada la reunión._

**Leones**

El hombre de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes, recorrió todo su despacho mientras que con sus dedos, tocaba algunos libros esparcidos en su escritorio. Fijo su vista en una ventana, se acercó mirando el bosque que se hallaba debajo de él. "_Nombres" había dicho Rowena. "Animales, elementos o colores" había propuesto Helga. _

Si tenía que ser sincero, la verdad es que no había pensado en nada. ¿Algún animal que lo representara a él y su casa? ¿Algún nombre?, O color, o elemento. Definitivamente necesitaría salir a dar un paseo. Tomo en sus manos su pequeña bolsa, en donde tenía su espada, esperaba que ella lo ayudara a pensar.

Salió de su despacho caminando por los pasillos, miraba el techo, el suelo y a los lados; como si buscara que algunos de estos sitios le dieran las respuestas que buscaba. Siguió caminando hasta que estuvo fuera del castillo Hogwarts, se sentó cerca del lago que allí estaba. Recostándose en el suelo y sintiendo como la suave brisa le acariciaba el rostro. Trato de concentrarse todo lo que pudo, pero ese era su defecto, no podía estar tranquilo sin hacer nada, siempre estaba buscando algo por hacer y aventuras a las cuales asistir.

De pronto escuchó un ruido a su izquierda, se levantó dirigiendo su vista al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, confundido vio como una bola de pelos entre amarillo y marrón se escabullía entre el bosque oscuro. De pronto sintió como toda la adrenalina se le subía y comenzaba a circular en su sangre. Fue corriendo hacia el bosque oscuro adentrándose entre los árboles. Podía escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón, esa "cosa" —porque no sabía lo que era— corría rápido, sentía como se iba a alejando paulatinamente, pero él no se iba a rendir, siguió corriendo hasta que diviso un gran león —o por lo menos, se parecía— comiendo lo que debía ser su "presa". Parpadeo unos segundos, dándose cuenta minutos después, en donde se encontraba, se sorprendió a si mismo había sido muy valiente, no cualquiera se adentraba en el bosque oscuro s —o prohibido como también se le conocía— a buscar a un León.

_Valiente _

Sus palabras resonaron como eco en su cabeza, dirigió su vista de nuevo hacia el León que devoraba su presa, y en sus ojos, se veía el fuego que lo caracterizaba. Godric sonrió, al fin había encontrado las respuestas. Se alejó del León dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia el castillo, al fin había encontrado el lema de su casa y todo lo que la representaría.

_Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes. Color Rojo sangre y dorado, colores que simbolizan el fuego que debe haber en cada estudiante; la casa que no tiene miedo a las aventuras y los desafíos que les aguarden. La casa de los leones._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Me he decidido a contar la historia detrás del porqué, de que cada Fundador haya escogido, el animal, lema y color para su casa. Además que los Fic's de los Fundadores no son muchos, y me pareció algo original. Espero les guste y me dejen comentarios para saber en qué puedo mejorar. Nos leemos.

"_Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"_ _ATT: Yo_


	2. Tejones

****Del porque, de sus animales por Angie Friki Balck****

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

><p><em>Un hombre alto de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes entró corriendo al despacho donde otras tres personas estaban reunidas. <em>

—_Y bien ¿Para qué nos citaste Godric? —preguntó Salazar._

_Godric se enderezo tomando una gran bocanada de aire, se aclaró la garganta antes de dirigirse hacia los demás. _

— _¡Lo he conseguido! —exclamó sonriente — ¡Lo he conseguido! —gritó esta vez, un poco más fuerte._

— _¡¿Qué?! —gritó furiosos Salazar._

_Se levantó mientras se iba azotando la puerta, Rowena hizo lo mismo también._

—_Si me disculpan, voy hacer algunas cosas —se disculpó, mientras salía caminando en dirección a Salazar, sin dar ninguna explicación._

_Godric y Helga intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Esos dos tenían algo raro, aunque ellos tampoco podían hablar mucho. Helga dirigió su mirada hacia una ventana, mientras Godric antes de irse, le dedicaba una sonrisa alentadora._

**Tejones**

Helga Hufflepuff, no sabía qué hacer. Ella no tenía una gran inteligencia como Rowena, ni un gran valor como Godric, ni tampoco una gran astucia como Salazar. Suspiro, salió de a poco del despacho, mientas recorría los pasillos con su mirada. Atrajo con más fuerza hacia su pecho, ese pequeño libro que Godric le había regalado. Un libro de cuentos infantiles que amaba leer. Siguió caminando hasta que se topó con un pequeño árbol, de no más de cinco metros.

Se sentó justo debajo de él, aspirando el delicioso aroma que residía en el aire; _dulce, fresco y a… _Abrió los ojos de golpe, habría reconocido ese olor en cualquier parte; lo había olido tantas veces que podría reconocerlo en la lejanía cosa que —para ella—, no era nada agradable. Corrió hasta llegar al lugar de donde provenía el olor, su corazón se detuvo en ese mismo instante; allí en el suelo echo un ovillo, se encontraba un pequeño bebe Tejón. Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, como le arrancaban el corazón y la respiración.

Lo tomo con cuidado entre sus manos y lo acurruco en su pecho. La cría se removía incomoda mientras daba gemidos de dolor, Helga dejo caer una silenciosa lagrima. Lo llevo adentro cubriéndolo con una pequeña manta, dejándolo bien abrigado antes de dirigirse a la cocina y calentar un poco de leche para el pequeño. Volvió a su habitación tomándolo en sus manos, lo observo detenidamente sintiendo como le partían el corazón en mil pedazos. Seguramente había sido atacado por algún animal más grande que él, le dio de tomar la leche y con alegría observo como adquiría un poco más de color pero aún se veía muy débil. Helga sabía que tendría que trabajar muy duro para poder revivirlo, pero también sabía que ese trabajo seria recompensado con un animalito fuerte y sano. Sonrió ante la idea de adoptarlo como mascota, aunque ella sabía que eso no sería posible, él era un animal salvaje y por ende, debía vivir en lo salvaje.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Habían pasado ya tres semanas. Helga estaba feliz de que la cría de Tejón se veía con vida y saludable, había sido difícil mantener el secreto; de hecho, ella pensaba que lo había guardado; pero ya casi todos estaban enterados solo que por órdenes explicitas de Godric, no habían dicho nada. Ese día Helga estaba triste, lo cual era algo fuera de lo normal; pero se debía a que ese día iba a liberar al Tejón _"Bucky" _como lo había apodado. Hizo el desayuno para los otros fundadores y comió poco. Salió a caminar un rato, paseándose por el tronco hueco en el que había encontrado a Bucky. Se detuvo a pensar en aquel pequeño Tejón que hacia unas semanas había rescatado. Sonrió pese a que sus lágrimas comenzaban a inundarle el rostro.

De pronto sintió como unos delgados brazos la abrazaban. Rowena. Sin pensarlo mucho se echó a llorar junto a aquella mujer de cabellos negro, que ahora era su confidente silenciosa. Después de aquel arrebato, Rowena le propino unas palabras de aliento, claro, a su modo; Pero en su interior sabía que habría querido decirle más.

Entro en su habitación dirigiéndose a un pequeño mueble, que durante tres semanas había servido de cama para Bucky. Se acercó a él, había cambiado mucho: sus ojos que antes carecían de todo brillo de vida, dejaban paso a unos hermoso ojos negros llenos de ella; su pelaje antes grasiento y rasposo, ahora era de un brillante, suave color negro. Además de la raya blanca que le dividía el cuerpo.

El Tejón sonrió al divisarla, le olisqueo los dedos dejándose cargar por ella. Helga lo cubrió con su vestido antes de salir silenciosamente del castillo Hogwarts. Se dejó caer suavemente el césped verde, mientras desenvolvía con delicadeza al animal. Lo dejó en el suelo, mientras veía como Bucky olisqueaba el suelo y corría libremente por todo aquello. Antes de desaparecer por el bosque, Helga vio como el Tejón se volvía hacia atrás, como despidiéndose de ella, y Helga lo tomo así. Mientras caminaba de vuelta al castillo, no pudo evitar sonreír, ese pequeño animalito, Bucky, le había enseñado lo que ella podía hacer. Tal vez no era sabia como Rowena, valiente como Godric, o astuta como Salazar. Pero ella sabía lo que era el trabajo duro, la lealtad incondicional hacia algo y la satisfacción que podías sentir al recibir en respuesta, una cálida sonrisa. Helga lo había comprendido, y lo haría en honor a Bucky.

_Hufflepuff, la casa de los leales. Color Amarillo y Negro, los colores que simbolizan la perseverancia que debe haber en cada estudiante; la casa que no teme al trabajo duro y que es leal a sus ideales. La casa de los tejones._


	3. Serpientes

****Del porque, de sus animales por Angie Friki Balck****

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a __**EsmeraldCullen02. **__Gracias por dejarme Review preciosa, espero te guste._

* * *

><p><em>Helga recorría los pasillos tomada de la mano de Godric, en su camino se toparon con Rowena quien arqueo una ceja suspicaz.<em>

—_Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —comentó viéndolos de arriba abajo, fijándose en sus manos entrelazadas._

_Helga bajo su rostro sonrojada; Godric fingió ver algo mas allá, despidiéndose de las mujeres. Rowena le dio un codazo amistoso y burlón a Helga, que solo atino a balbucear. La mujer de cabellos negros soltó un suspiro._

— _¿Y cómo te ha ido con tu casa? —le preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema._

_Helga levanto su cabeza orgullosa y sonrió._

—_Muy bien, gracias a Bucky he encontrado algo en lo que soy buena —dijo orgullosa, pero sin dejar su lado amable. _

_Rowena asintió, mientras sacaba un libro e iba caminando al lado de Helga que comentaba feliz, el almuerzo de hoy._

**Serpientes**

Salazar salió de su escondite, en el que había escuchado toda la conversación que habían sostenido las dos fundadoras hacia unos minutos. Mascullo por lo bajo algunas maldiciones, en su cabeza no cabía la posibilidad de Helga y Godric lo habían superado; simplemente no tenía sentido, pero de algo estaba seguro, su casa sería la mejor.

Recorrió los pasillos de Hogwarts subiendo las escaleras movedizas. Entro en su despacho de color verde y plata, el color de los sangre pura. El problema de Salazar no era ni el lema, ni los colores, ni siquiera a quienes aceptaría; él tenía muy claro que solo pasarían por su casa los sangre pura. El verdadero problema de Salazar era el animal, ¿Qué animal era altivo como él? Tan astuto como él, tan… él.

Tiró todos los libros encima de la mesa, furioso arrancó las cortinas que Helga tan amablemente había tejido. Sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente, y el pulso se le aceleraba. Respiro trabajosamente: decidió que golpear su habitación y volcarla toda era en vano, hasta él sabía que los ataques de ira a veces resultaban innecesarios.

Bajó por los pasillos con una mirada que asustaría hasta el más valiente. Recorrió todo su alrededor sin fijar sus ojos en ningún lugar en específico. De pronto escuchó un suave siseo en una pared, impulsado por la curiosidad se escabulló silenciosa y elegantemente entre las paredes; para encontrarse una pequeña serpiente cascabel que tenía acorralado a un ratón. La serpiente se quedó fija observando cada movimiento del pequeño animalito, cuando llegó el momento oportuno se abalanzó contra su presa sin dejarla escapar siquiera.

Salazar contempló este acto fascinado; la gracias con la que se movía la serpiente, la arrogancia con la que lo miraba antes de desaparecer por un pasillo oscuro y la astucia que tuvo al esperar el momento oportuno. De pronto algo hizo "Click" en su cabeza. La serpiente era bella, arrogante pero sobretodo astuta. Salazar sonrió maliciosamente, había una razón por la que él sabía hablar la lengua de las serpientes.

Se volvió hacia su despacho, recogiendo todo el desorden mientras meditaba.

_Slytherin, la casa de los astutos. Color Verde y Plata, colores que simbolizan la pureza de la sangre que debe tener cada estudiante; la casa de los astutas. La casa de las serpientes._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Lo confieso, me costó muchísimo trabajo hacer este capítulo, trabajar con Salazar fue todo un reto. Quería que quedara los mas IC posible, pero sin ser tan arrogante y mala persona. Espero haberlo logrado, y que les guste. En unos minutos subiré el cuarto y último capítulo de esta historia. Nos leemos.

"_Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores" ATT: Yo_


	4. ÁguilasCuervos

****Del porque, de sus animales por Angie Friki Balck****

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

><p><em>Salazar se abrió paso entre Helga y Rowena, que lo miraban confundidas. Godric le golpeó el hombro amistosamente, y al contrario que otros días, Salazar ni se inmuto; lo cual sorprendió a los tres. Siguió caminando hasta desaparecer por una esquina oscura. <em>

_Godric silbó._

—_Vaya, creo que esto de las casas lo ha traumado —comento, viendo la esquina por donde Salazar había desparecido._

— _¡Godric! —lo reprendió Helga, dándole un codazo. Señalando con su cabeza a una Rowena absorta en sus pensamientos—Rowena, ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó visiblemente preocupada._

_Rowena tardó unos minutos en reaccionar._

—_Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes —le aseguró, mientras caminaba en dirección a su biblioteca._

_Dejando a unos Helga y Godric cabizbajos._

**Águilas/Cuervos**

Rowena entró en su biblioteca cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Siempre había sido una mujer inteligente sí, pero eso le había traído consecuencias; la gente tendía a alejarse de ella porque creían que no estaban a su "altura" y porque no querían ser reprendido de hacer algo mal, junto a la mujer que lo sabía todo. Se alejaban sin siquiera conocerla, por eso después de un tiempo se había acostumbrado a esa soledad que estaba impuesta.

Era de noche y llovía a cantaros afuera. Se sentó en su sillón mientras tomaba su libro favorito y lo apretaba en su pecho, sonrió, los libros eran su refugio. Recostándose cerro los ojos mientras oía el suave golpeteo en su ventana, que iba incrementándose paulatinamente hasta convertirse en golpes muy fuertes. Abrió los ojos dirigiéndolos a dónde provenía el ruido, en la ventana pudo deslumbrar una pequeña silueta, se dirigió hasta allí abriéndola de par en par dando paso a una criatura que Rowena no supo identificar. El animal se posó en un estante bastante alto.

Era una mezcla entre águila y cuervo; de color negro con toques azulados en las plumas inferiores; ojos negros como el azabache y un pico largo y delicado.

Rowena se sorprendió a si misma contemplando con tanta admiración al pájaro. Era curioso, el animal parecía observarla a ella con los mismos ojos con los que ella lo miraba a él. Un trueno retumbo entre las paredes del castillo haciendo sobresaltar tanto a Rowena como al pájaro.

—Al parecer a ti tampoco te gustan las tormentas —le dijo, este como respuesta doblo su cabeza—Bueno, si prometes no molestarme te dejare tranquilo.

Volvió a recostarse en su sillón tomando nuevamente su libro y encendiendo una vela; pasaron unos minutos antes de que el pájaro volara hacia donde Rowena y mirara curioso el libro, mordiéndose un ala.

— ¿Te gustan? —le preguntó al ave como si esta pudiera oírla—Sabes pajarraco, no somos tan diferentes después de todo; no nos gustan las tormentas, preferimos estar solos y nos gustan los libros— dijo enumerando todos los adjetivos.

El águila/cuervo soltó un graznido como dándole la razón a la fundadora de ojos oscuros. Esta sonrió, mientras le acariciaba el cuello al ave apoyando su cabeza en la otra mano, otro trueno retumbó, haciéndolos sobresaltar a ambos.

—Creo que ambos hemos encontrado un amigo ¿No lo crees? —preguntó mientras bostezada y sin haberlo previsto, todo se volvió oscuro.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Rowena despertó sobresaltada, miro a su alrededor hasta que se aseguró de que seguía en Hogwarts. De golpe recordó todo lo que había pasado anoche, el libro, la tormenta, el pájaro…

Volvió su vista a todas partes buscándolo, aunque al parecer se había ido por donde llegó ya que la ventana yacía abierta. Se entristeció un poco al pensar que el pajarraco ese, se había ido. Pero desechó la idea rápidamente, recogió los libros que se habían caído dando por hecho que el animal había estado allí. De repente se le ocurrió una idea, en cuanto vio un libro con la portada de un pájaro. Dejo sus libros en el estante mientras abría la ventana y tomaba una gran bocanada de aire recordando a su viejo amigo.

_Ravenclaw, la casa de la sabiduría. Color azul y , colores que simbolizan la inteligencia e imaginación que deben tener sus estudiantes; la casa que sabe usar el conocimiento con sabiduría, y que no tiene miedo a dejar volar su imaginación. La casa de las águilas/cuervos._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bueno, he aquí el último capítulo de este Fic, la verdad es que se ha creado mucha polémica en cuanto al animal de Ravenclaw, y bueno me he decidido a que Rowena no sabía bien que era XD Espero les guste. Nos leemos.

"_Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores" ATT: Yo_


End file.
